The Taste
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: He doesn't taste like.. anything. Rated T for mild swearing.


Ello, everyone!

_WAAAAAZZZZAAAAAPPP?_

I decided to clear up some questions on why Yami Marik loves licking..

Things..

xD

Mostly "Hikari,"

So here you go!

Arigato Gonzaimas!

* * *

><p>He doesn't taste like anything.<p>

I don't know, maybe a something?

Something sweet..

And pink.

Sweetpea. Yeah, that's it. Sweatpea. I think he has that shampoo _somewhere_ in his bathroom..

There it is. A large purple bottle, with "**SWEETPEA**" written in large bold print. Even a fucking blind soul can read it.

I reach out for the bottle, only to have a clear force stop me. Called _glass_. I curse loudly at my hurt fingers, and the _glass._ I open the door. The shiny brass handles slip out of my hand. I ignore the large _clank _the door makes.

"I should send it to the shadow relm."

I pick up the bottle. I tilt it back, and I lick it cautiously. I choke it off, spitting half of the shampoo off my mouth.

Hikari does _NOT_ taste like this! Not even _close_! What the fuck?

I put it back, pretending to not see most of the hair stuff dripping on the tiles of the bathroom. Oh well. I close the door behind me, and I suddenly have another idea.

Hikari tastes like cinnamon, right? He tastes hot.

Is that even a _taste_?

I grin physcotically. Like I normally do. I skid down the hallway and down the stairs. Missing a couple of them on the way. I open the cabnet inside the kitchen, and find the "**CINNAMON**" jar. I open the lid. Some boxes fall to the floor, most likely _Yugi'ohs_, or that weird Tiger thing. Snowing flakes? **(1)** Something like that.

I shake the jar into my open mouth, my tounge out. My head is back.

"Ahhh.."

I say as I open my mouth.

The cinnamon burns my mouth, and I gag.

"Is there nothing in this damn world that tastes like him?" I growl annoyingly as I whipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I look back to the cabinet. He tastes like spices, so I grab a random bottle in the "Spice" jar.

I smell it, and I sneeze. I shove it back.

"Screw this world!"

He's from Egypt. So.. what's in Egypt that's here?

"Camels?"

No, baka! What about.. _sand_?

"SAND! YES!"

I look behind me, into the large window looking out to the park in the neighborhood. I lift the metal window (-to keep me from leaving, but Hikari should know that nothing stops me, not even death. He of all people should know that-) open, and jump through it. I trip over myself, and faceplant into the sand. My mouths full of sand.

I swallow some of it. My eyes widen, and I cough out all the rest of the sand. No. Hikari _definetally _doesn't taste like this.

I sigh to myself, and walk back to the window, hopping back into the house. Better wash my mouth. I take a bottle of clear liquid I _know_ tastes good, but not the same taste as Hikari, and fill my mouth with it. Swishing the _Listerine_ in my mouth, I suddenly hear the door opening. I spit the rest out in the sink, and wipe my mouth with my purple cloak.

"Maliku? Where are you?"

I peer out of the door, and into the living room. There, putting down his brown bag, is _him_.

_Hikari_.

"Maliku, did you leave home again?" He sighs. He ruffles his hair, but it falls back perfectly. I smile wide, and I tackle him into a hug.

"Maliku!" He says, surprised. I look down onto his hair. I slide my hands around him, and pick him up.

"You're back! _Finally_!" I squeeze his waist.

"Maliku, for Ra's sake, stop scaring the living _fuck_ out of me!"

"I'm not sorry. I just missed you, Marik."

He tenses for a minute, then sighs. "Hn."

"You're not happy to see me?" I snuggle my nose into his long hair.

"I am happy to see you, Maliku, it's just that.."

I stare left, at his neck. Where usually theres gold necklaces, today it's bare. I smirk silently.

"Just that?"

"I was having a hard time today, that's all. You just caught me off guard."

"Ah."

"Yeah,"

"What happened?" I slowly shift him closer to me. He tangles his hands around my neck.

"School is just.. fucking stupid. There's going to be a _parent reunion_ thing, and they said I can bring anyone."

"Uh-huh.." I'm not listening. I open my mouth, and I lick him. He freezes in the middle of his sentence.

He sighs. "Maliku.."

Taking that as an invatation, I stare at his neck. I lick my lips. Before I get to it, he shifts down and molds his lips against mine.

He parts his lips without me asking. I chuckle.

You see, this is the part I never get. He tastes sweet, yet hot and husky, and peppery. Yes, all these things, but I can never find out how. It's impossible.

He parts away from me. "Maliku, stop licking me!"

"Why?" I give him a mocked look.

"Because!" He's flushed. Or blushing. Either way, it's really interesting to watch Hikari be embarrassed.

"Because?"

He suddenly get's very pale—in spite the fact that he's super tan—and stares with his lilac eyes down to the silver-tile floor. His voice is soft. "Because.."

"Yeah?"

"Y-you always hurt me.." **(2)**

I shoot him a look. He slowly looks back up to me.

"You're lying." I smirk.

"Hm." He just shrugs.

I pick him up again.

Something wet slides down my jaw. I gasp, but close my eyes contently. "What do I taste like?"

"Taste?" He asks.

I nod.

"I.. I don't know.. It's hard to say.."

"I have no taste?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, not that! I mean.. Sweetpea?"

I shake my head also and chuckle.

"You have a heavy taste. Something old yet spiced up. Pepper?"

"I don't think so.." I murmur into his shirt.

"You remind me of the desert."

I wrinkle my nose. "Trust me, I do _not_ taste like sand."

He shrugs, "Then, I don't know."

"Oh well. Glad to know I'm not the only one." I laugh.

"Huh?" He asks, worridly.

"I can't figure out your taste either." I explain. I slowly let go of him.

His slim arms still wrapped around my neck.

"Why don't we find out?" He winks at me.

I smirk.

* * *

><p>YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!<p>

I finished something in two days, and not two months of procrastination! LOL. I'm so annoyed at myself from the fact that I will NEVER finish something in one day. But that's good, because I changed almost all the diolouge the next day xD

Oh well. Hour Glassess is going to be updated very soon, I promise! I just..

_Procrastinate._

Yep. That lovely word.. -.-

Anyway, hopefully you all loved it!

R-E-V-I-E-W!

**(1)** - Frosted Flakes, lol. xD

**(2)** - I was originally going to make him say - "Because you don't let me lick you.." buuuut.. that would've been awkward. xD

* * *

><p><strong>~Xxx<em>KyroKyro<em>xxX~**


End file.
